vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hiyama Kiyoteru V4/@comment-24636659-20181101231603/@comment-53539-20181101235348
@Queen; Gackpo Power I think is the same as Normal, Luka V4x... But yeah... ITs more common definately for voicebanks to be different ranges. But its not the same as her V2 range. I think one or two of Miku's appends changed octaves but stayed the same even in V4x, and a similar situation is for Kagamine Append -> V4x. I actually have noted that this creates an issue for Gumi before in that it can hold her back. You have little advantage switching between Adult and Whisper since aside from tone they can do the same task. Such, Whisper is weaker and quieter, but it can still do the same songs. It made having 10 voicebanks kinda redundant. The different recommended ranges, however, is because the vocals were recorded with different styles which altered the vocalists range. Vocaloids are recorded with at least 2 layers of pitching, usually a normal range and then a bass or treble range, sometimes both. Usually the second voice is almost always a result of voice acting, which alone changes a lot of things and can be a limiter on how well the vocaloids second bank works. To put it bluntly, some vocalists aren't very good voice actors and other singers are only good at a particular style and switching is ugly. In Gumi's case, her extra vocals is because the original has issues with changing tones and is not that flexible. To change tones, you had to in V2 go to extremes which made a LQ result. Meanwhile Miku's vocal kinda warped very easily into other tones. This is why Gumi's tones are particularly expansive, though as I said... the 5 new ones of V4 were kinda unneeded and silly. @Arrow, Queen should already know this so all of that is not new to them but I wrote it for your sakes more anyway, so please read all of that too. Adding to it... I think the best example of how different ranges work is to just look at voice acting in general. Related to music, Brandon Small voiced many of the vocals of Dethklok. In their TV series he did "Magnus Hammersmith" (singing only), Nathan Explosion, Pickles, Murderface's movie singing vocals, Skwisgaar Skwigelf and Charles Foster Offdensen. Each voice has a different tone and range and if was transferred into Vocaloid this would be reflected in the tempo and vocal ranges recommendations. Nathan is a deep pretty bassy voice, but Charles' can reach tenor. So natham would be more like C#5-6 range and Charler C#3-4. The number of keys would change as well, Natham is a voice that doesn't have a lot of depth to it as its deep and breathless, so he might end up only a single octave, while Charles can go higher so would have a larger vocal range. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JCOSvLu8ZLY (Nathan's voice) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XFvFI5bMpnM (Charles sings from about 1:50 onwards in the song, the best example of how different his voice is in this song is also from 3:20 onwards... Remember Brandon Small sung Natham in the first song and this is a different voice acting role) Edit: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hn2um--MJy0 (All vocals are done by the same person. Even the rock and roll clown Dr. Rockso is sung by him)